walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 4 (Video Game)
Season 4, re-titled The Walking Dead: Season Four and The Walking Dead: The Final Season, is the fourth and finalhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H1UnOysihiI#t=4m33 season of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead. It was confirmed at the end of "From The Gallows". It will mark the return of playable protagonist, Clementine, who is on the search for Alvin Jr. It is set to be released in the first half of 2018. Episodes TBA Cast *Melissa Hutchison as Clementine *Unknown as Alvin Jr. *Jeff Schine as Javier Garcia Telltale community discussion: "They are not forgotten. The decision that Javi made in Episode 4 will have long term consequences." The comments by Alyssa_TTG (a member of the telltale staff) implies that Javier will be returning in Season Four. *Alex Hernandez as David García (Determinant) *Raymond Ochoa as Gabriel García (Determinant) Telltale community discussion: KaiMaestro asks: "First i want to thank you for creating another awesome game. My question is: are we going to see the Garcias back in the future?" and Alyssa_TTG replies: "To the best of my ability to predict, yes." *Shelly Shenoy as Kate Garcia (Determinant) *Jayne Taini as Joan (Determinant) *Andrew Heyl as Clinton Barnes (Determinant) Deaths (To Be Added) Impacts Season 2 *Clementine will have a missing ring finger on her left hand if she went alone with AJ at the end of "No Going Back". *Clementine will have a scar on her forehead if she went with Kenny at the end of "No Going Back". *Clementine will have a scar on her cheek if she stayed at Wellington at the end of "No Going Back". *Clementine will have AJ inked on her right hand if she stayed with Jane at Howe's Hardware at the end of "No Going Back". Season 3 * Clementine will have Gabe's playing cards if he died in "From The Gallows". (Determinant) * Clementine will find Kenny's hat if she took it from Wellington. (Determinant) In-Game Statistics (To Be Added) Achievements/Trophies (To Be Added) Trivia *This will be the third season to feature Clementine as a playable character, and the second to have her as the protagonist. *Season 4 will be the final season of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead series, as revealed during their summer announcements. *Job stated that Season 4 will premiere in the first half of 2018. **Firstly also said that Season 4 will wrap up Clementine’s story but not The Walking Dead in a whole. **Also stated that the premiere will be in Q2 although new CEO stated that it will release in summer 2018 in an article he answered. **Finally Job said, that there might be some returning characters from Season 1. *It has been confirmed on Telltale Community page, that Gary Whitta is returning to work on The Finale Season. He also wrote Around Every Corner and helped write 400 Days. *Robert Kirkman teases in Issue 175’s Letter Hacks that this season might feature a character with an animal companion for example Shiva and Ezekiel. References Category:Video Game Category:Future Articles Category:Video Game Seasons Category:The Walking Dead